The present invention is related to a cordless Venetian blind structure, including a lower beam having a pair of clamps securely sealed at both ends thereof for a left and a right retaining cords to be held thereby before pivotally led through the bottom of the lower beam to be tied up to a windowsill for location thereon. A retaining unit and a control unit are mounted to the middle section of the lower beam respectively with the control unit limited by the retaining unit in pushing operation. A control cord pivotally led through the retaining unit and the control unit respectively at the middle section is attached to the clamps by both ends thereof. In operation, the control unit is pushed inwards to draw in the control cord by both ends and compress spring elements disposed at the clamps therein so as to release the retaining cords from the clamps for adjusting the Venetian blind up or down into a proper position. When the pushing force applied is removed, the clamps are bounced back in clamping engagement with the retaining cords thereof so as to relocate the Venetian blind at the proper position under the best using condition thereof.
A conventional Venetian blind is usually made up of a volute wheel unit in cooperation with pull cords and T-cords, which is not only tediously complex in assembly, but also quite dangerous to children in the household. When the Venetian blind is gathered up, pull cords are suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind thereof. Children playing around the blind may easily get caught by the suspending pull cords. In case the blind is careless unfolded, the withdrawing pull cords might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional Venetian blind poses a potential danger to children in the household.